The Letter
by lalie21
Summary: Cartoon-verse, oneshot. Jeanette gets an exciting letter in the mail from England. What's in this letter? A decision. What effects will Jeanette's sisters and the Chipmunks have on her choice? Read to find out.


**A/N: This is slightly alarming, even to me, but this is my second one-shot today. [The first one was The Lucky One, a cartoon song-fic.] I guess I must be in a cartoon-y mood, because this is also my second cartoon-based story, this time centering on Simonette. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Chipettes and Chipmunks were now in 12th grade, their senior year. School was out for the winter holidays as Jeanette and her sisters walked alongside the Chipmunks on their way home. She was wrapped up in a purple winter coat, and Eleanor was sporting a similar coat in her favorite shade of spring green. Brittanywore the latest magenta shawl from a chic designer store, and both her sisters had to walk at a respectful distance to avoid being flapped in the face when the wind blew above the bleak landscape. It was hard for anyone to believe that they still lived in Los Angeles.

The sky was overcast, and the few trees that they passed were all leafless, the birds gone. Molecular flecks of hardened ice dotted the bare branches and a single sheet enclosed the pavement, making it slick. Simon and Theodore were in coats of their signature colors, and Alvin was in a black leather jacket, a birthday present from Dave. A strong gust of wind blew through the city, sending Brittany's shawl so far back it whacked Jeanette in the neck. Simon shivered. "Wow, I guess the weathermen were right when they said that this winter would be harsh," Eleanor shivered.

"You think?" Alvin retorted.

They continued on in silence, because whenever they tried to speak, a fresh gust of wind stuffed the words back down their throat. Brittany made several attempts to spark a conversation, but every time she tried, it ended in a dry cough.

At last, Jeanette and her sisters reached the fork where the two groups would have to part. Brittany finally managed to choke out, "See you tomorrow-" before a clean gust of wind threw her into a coughing fit.

Theodore nodded as a response. Then the girls turned and sprinted, eager to go home for a cup or two of Eleanor's lovely hot cocoa, with marshmallows and cream.

"I guess they were restraining themselves for us," Simon said, shaking his head.

"I didn't know Brittany had the nerve to wait for that long!" Alvin agreed.

"We better get home now," Theodore reminded, "Dave's going to get worried."

Meanwhile, Miss Miller was watching as the girls jogged home, Jeanette slipped on the ice, and Brittany frantically rang the bell. Miss Miller answered it with a laugh. "Brittany!" she chuckled, "I'm getting older now. I'm not the same age I was back when you were still mere nine-year-olds!"

After a cup of Eleanor's hot cocoa, Miss Miller went out to get the mail, just as the mailman came. She came back with a grin on her face. "Jeanette," she began, "I have mail for you!"

Jeanette gingerly took an envelope out of Miss Miller's bundle of letters and stared at it for a moment. It was from Oxford University in London, England. She spared a quick glance at Ellie, who had her thumbs up encouragingly, before opening the envelope. Jeanette quietly read the letter aloud:

_"Dear Miss Miller,_

_"We are glad to inform you that your application to the Creative Writing programme at Oxford London has been processed and accepted. Furthermore, your GPA and academic standing prompts us to offer you the opportunity to graduate early and start your programme during what would be the second semester of high school. We would appreciate your timely response via the telephone. Attached is a University Map and Handbook, which contains our telephone number._

_"We look forward to seeing you at Oxford._

_"Sincerely,_

_"The Oxford English Department"_

By now, Jeanette's hands wavered has she held the letter, and she whispered excitedly, "I-I-I c-ca-can't b-believe it! I-I got in!"

Brittany put her hand on Jeanette's shoulder and said quietly, "Well, I did. I had no doubt that you would get in."

Jeanette flushed, just as Eleanor chimed in, "Yeah. Netta, you're not going to say it yourself, but you and Simon are the smartest Chipmunks alive!"

They all went out for dinner at Jeanette's favorite restaurant, which also happened to be Eleanor's and Brittany's, too. As they munched on cheese pizza, Miss Miller suggested, "Well! I believe David and the Chipmunks should know about this too. Jean, call them when we get back."

She was the only one who was still in a cheerful mood, however. The girls had a lot on their minds- what if Jeanette left during second semester? That meant the Chipettes would disband. Jeanette wasn't certain the offer was a good thing, and she was afraid of what would happen if she took it. They would've rather gone home after the meal, but Miss Miller insisted that Jeanette get a large sundae and that all the girls shared it, which no one was thrilled about.

"Miss Miller, that's disgust-" was all that Brittany managed to say before Eleanor clamped her hand over Brittany's mouth.

Brittany quickly shook off Eleanor's hand and glared at her. "What was that for?!"

While they had the sundae, Miss Miller rattled on about the opportunities that Jeanette would have in London, which didn't improve anybody's mood. It was Jeanette's favorite, chocolate-caramel, but somehow that managed to make her feel worse about the decision that was in front of her. After all, it really was choosing whether to leave all her favorite things sooner or later.

They soon got home, after a silent car ride home, and the moment they got in, Brittany dragged Jeanette over to the telephone in her room. As they entered the pink paradise, Eleanor pantomimed gagging as she took a whiff of Brittany's potpourri, which made her scowl and kick Eleanor in the shin. Eleanor scowled back and punched Brittany's arm, but before it could escalate, Jeanette stepped between them as she approached the telephone.

She dialed the number, and waited. After a while, Dave picked up. "Hello?"

"H-hi Dave, I have news."

"Hi Jeanette. Okay, who's it for?"

"Um.. e-everyone."

"I'll put you on speakerphone."

After Dave had managed to get all of them into one room, Dave told Jeanette that they were ready. Jeanette coughed and began shyly, "O-okay, um, well, r-remember how I applied for the Creative Writing Programme at Oxford?"

"Put us on speakerphone too!" Brittany hissed.

Jeanette obliged. Soon both telephones were on speakerphone.

"I just got this today, b-but-" Jeanette was cut off.

"She got in!" Brittany blurted.

Eleanor gave her a sharp glare, but that was quickly drowned out by the praise of the Chipmunks.

"Great job, Netta!" praised Theodore.

"That's amazing, Nett!" chimed in Alvin.

"I knew you would make it!" exclaimed Simon.

"We all did, Simon. Great job, Jeanette," congratulated Dave.

"But that's not all," Eleanor added, sadness evident in her tone, "she was given an offer to skip the last half of senior year."

"What?" All the boys, plus Dave, cried out in unison.

"Y-you can't!" sputtered Alvin, flabbergasted.

"He's right," said Theodore. "At least, we don't want you to leave early."

Simon added sarcastically, "Yeah, of course Alvin. It's _impossible _for her to leave early. She can if she wants to, guys."

After hearing this, Jeanette cringed. _Does he _want _me to leave? _She thought inwardly. Eleanor put her hand on Jeanette's back, and they ended the conversation a short while later.

"Does he want me to get out?" Jeanette asked her sisters.

"Well, he was probably just trying to make a point to Alvin," said Eleanor, trying to comfort her.

The next day, Jeanette made her decision. She had a brief phone call with the University, went up to her room. Her sisters simply displayed a poker face when she told them. Then, she went to the Seville's to tell them in person.

Shivering on the doorstep, she waited for the door to open. Alvin answered the door and let her in. "So?" he asked. "Why are you here?" Jeanette explained that she was going to tell them her decision, and he quickly called down the other three members of the household.

"Well," she began slowly, when everyone was present, "I chose to go early."

"Why?" Alvin and Theodore asked at the same time.

Meanwhile, Simon had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Was it because I-"

"No!" Jeanette said, a little too quickly. "I did it because, I-I talked t-to t-t-the h-high school, and they said that I was r-ready," she stuttered, her palms sweating. It was an obvious lie; she had only chosen it because of Simon. But she didn't want anyone to know that.

It was a few weeks later, and Jeanette was boarding the plane to England. She hugged her sisters and Miss Miller, and then bid a final farewell to Dave, and just as she turned to go, she was caught in a surprising hug by Alvin and Simon.

While they hugged her, she heard Simon whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry."

It made her feel guilty for leaving, but she couldn't turn back now. As she boarded the flight, she took one last look at her sisters, who were both teary-eyed.

* * *

**_Epilogue:_**

_During her time in London, Jeanette became a well-known author under the penname of Saige Joyner. She wrote youth and adult novels, and by the time she went back to Los Angeles to see her sisters and adoptive mother, she was swarmed with cameras._

_Jeanette eventually reconciled with and married Simon Joshua Seville, and had two wonderful children, Lindsay Elizabeth and Samuel Simon Seville. She also got a part-time job at UCLA, and was a well-known figure around the campus._

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea for this story from another AatC Fanfiction, 'The Abyss', which is about how Jeanette copes when Simon gets a scholarship to MIT, it's under my favorites. For some reason, I don't really like this story, but I've been editing for hours straight, and this is the best I could come up with. **

**R&R, no flames please.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
